Valentine Panic
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: Kegajean para cowok bleach saat menghadapi Valentine yang akan datang. RnR pliss


**Valentine Panic!**

**By :Hikary_Cresenti**

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated : T**

**Warning :OOC, gaje, Lebay, Eyd(s),Typo(s),Bahasa tidak baku. Tidak bertanggung jawab jika pasien RSJ bertambah.**

**Enjoy My Fic!**

* * *

"Valentine telah tiba!Valentine telah tiba!Hore!Hore!Hore!" sorak seekor Baboon aka Renji yang nyanyi sambil joget-joget di pagi hari kayak orang senam poco-poco.

"Loe kenapa?" Tanya seorang pria berambut raven hitam, yang dari tadi masih nongkrongin layar tipi dengan face masih ngantuk aka Hisagi

"Aduh,Bro! Hari ini palentin!" sorak Renji antusias

"Valentine kali, bukan palentin. Lagian ini masih pagi bro," protes seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mata aqua green yang masih menguap ria, karena baru bangun itu aka Kaien

"Ya elah, sama aja Bro!" kata Renji yang masih berjoget-joget ria

"Beda dong,Ren. Palentin kan lagi balap," kata Hisagi makin nggak nyambung

"Itu Valentino Rosi, His! Bukan Palentin! Sungguh terlalu!" kata Renji lagi

"Tungggu dulu, Palentin itu yang lagi perang dengan Israel kan?" Tanya Kaien

"Itu Palestina Dodol!" maki Hisagi

"Aduh, loe ngapain sih, manggil-manggil Palentin dia kan lagi show the master," kata seekor Jeruk rasa duren aka Ichigo

"Itu Pak Tarno Ahok!" maki semuanya

"Oh iya, yang hobinya hitung menghitung itu kan?" kata Ichigo

"Itu Joe Sandi!" sorak Kaien

"Jadi ? Oh yang narik-narik traktor itu?"

"Loe pikir dia kerbau pembajak sawah!" maki Renji sambil menggemplang Ichigo dengan sapu ijuk

"Jadi yang ada tanda X di pipinya itu?" Tanya Ichigo

"Itu Ruroni Kensin dodol!" maki Hisagi

"O yang nawarin roti sari itu?" Tanya Ichigo

"Loe pikir dia pedagang Sari Roti!" kata Kaien sambil menjitak kesal kembaran tapi beda itu.

" Oh yang bisa berubah jadi mobil itu?" Tanya Ichigo lagi

"Itu Tansformer dodol!" maki Renji

"Jadi yang mana? Aduh penasaran banget deh," kata Ichigo

Semuanya langsung jawdrop

"Tapi gue penasaran, bakal dapat apa lagi ya,tahun ini?" kata Renji

"Kalau gue mending nggak usah deh," kata Hisagi

"Eh… kenapa?" Tanya Renji

"Loe tau pas Valentine yang ada gue di lempar peke Rak buku, sampai masuk rumah sakit gara-gara tulang leher gue retak neh," kata Hisagi yang masih trauma dengan pacarnya itu

"Buset! Pacar loe,Herkules bro?" kata Kaien cengo

"Mungkin," kata Hisagi

"Kalau gue mah malah dapat makanan beracun, yang bikin gue terkapar di rumah sakit," kata Ichigo

"What the… " kata Renji

"Kalau gue sih dapat cokelat.. "kata Kaien

"Wah, kan bagus tuh bro," kata Renji

"Bagus apanya? Yang jadi masalah cokelatnya itu bro, masa lengket dan nggak bisa ketelen? Ahirnya gue kepaksa di operasi gara-gara cokelat yang nyangkut di tenggorokan gue," kata Kaien lagi

"What the… " kata semuanya cengo

"Kalau gue malah kesirem coklat panas," kata Renji

"Eh! Apa!" sorak semuanya cengo

"Kog bisa?!" kata Kaien kaget

"Itu katanya biar lebih berasa," kata Renji lagi

"What the … "gerutu semuanya lagi

"Makanya gue trauma banget dengan yang namanya Valentine," kata Hisagi

"Bukan loe aja, gue juga," kata Kaien

"Jadi gimana nih?" Tanya Renji

"apa kita nggak masuk aja?" usul Ichigo

"Jangan! Loe nggak ingat kejadian tahun lalu gara-gara kita nggak masuk pas valentine, mereka langsung ngambek dan memaki-maki kita sepanjang abad," kata Kaien lagi

"Jadi gimana nih?" Tanya Renji lagi

"Ayo kita jalani bersama," kata Kaien

"Loe benar, percuma juga kita menghindar," kata Hisagi

"Ayo bersatu!"

"Bersatu!"

"Merdeka!"

"Merdeka!"

Kini ahirnya mereka berangkat ke sekolah dengan perasaan takut, bimbang, was-was dan sebagainya.

Tiba-tiba

"Hei… "

"His-His-Hisa.. gu-gue.. nggak kuat!" Sorak Kaien yang langsung memeluk Hisagi seperti adegannya Scoobydoo

"Stay cool, bro… Stay cool," bisik Hisagi lagi

"Kai, loe pasti bisa," kata Renji yang ikut menyemangati teman senasibnya itu

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya seorang cewek

Sekarang giliran, Hisagi yang merinding dari atas hingga ke bawah. Tapi, ia berusaha tetap stay cool dan dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya.

"Ada apa sih?" Tanya cewek ketiga yang muncul dengan cewek ke empat.

Kini giliran Renji dan Ichigo yang merinding disko.

Count down

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

0!

"Hwa!" sorak keempat cowok itu lalu ngacir dengan kecepatan pesawat jet keluaran tahun 2015

Sedangkan 4 orang cewek yang sedang membawa 4 buah kotak coklat hanya bingung dengan tingkah pacarnya ini.

* * *

**Omake#1**

"Mereka kenapa ya?" Tanya cewek pertama aka Rukia

"Nggak tau deh, masa dikasih cokelat malah lari," kata cewek ke dua, aka Nanao

"Cowok memang aneh," kata cewek ke tiga aka Tatsuki

"Padahal aku sudah belajar untuk buat coklat," keluh cewek ke empat aka Orihime

"Sudahlah,Inoue,"kata Tatsuki lagi

"Ayo ke kelas," kata Nanao

"Iya,"

Lalu ke empat cewek tersebut langsung menuju ke kelas.

* * *

**Omake#2**

"Hisa… gue nggak sanggup… "kata Kaien yang sudah kejang-kejang tingkat akut itu

"Udahlah,Kai. Aman… Kita aman kog," kata Hisagi

"Hoekh… Hoekh… "

"Hisa!Gawat! Ichi hamil!" sorak Renji

"Hah! What the… Kog bisa? Loe apain dia?" Tanya Hisagi

"Enak aja, Tanya ke Inoue tuh," kata Renji yang sibuk menggosok pungggung Ichigo yang masih muntah dari tadi

"Woi! Nggak kebalik? Dimana-mana cowok yang ngamilin woi! Nggak cewek!" protes Hisagi

"Iya… tapi ini gimana?" Tanya Renji yang nunjuk Ichigo yang sudah muntah-muntah hingga 3 kg itu.

"Mungkin masuk ang- Hwa! Ichi melahirkan!" Sorak Hisagi histeris saat melihat seekor anak kucing berbulu kuning putih yang muncul entah dari mana dan duduk di pangkuan Ichigo

"Eh! Apa!" sorak Kaien yang langsung sembuh dari penyakit kejangnya

"Wah, jantan! Chi! Anak loe jantan!" sorak Renji riang gembira

"Wah kalau gitu kita panggil dia Hi-Ichigo!" kata Kaien antusias

"Boleh juga tuh!" kata Renji antusias

"Hue… terharu… "kata Ichigo yang mengendong anak kucing itu dan memeluknya erat "Darah dagingku… "

Hisagi yang masih waras segera meninggalkan para penghuni rumahnya yang mulai tidak jelas itu.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

"**Yay! Saya balik lagi! Tapi kenapa nggak ada kesan Romancenya ya? Ah, saya emang nggak bakat bikin yang romance," kata Hikary**

"**Woi! Kenapa gue malah jadi overacting!" protes Kaien**

"**Gue juga!" protes Ichigo**

"**Whatever! Minna Mind to Read and Review this gaje Fic?"**


End file.
